


Words in the Rush

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Apologies, Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Southern is to be cleared for the Oldtimers, F'nor says what needed saying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words in the Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



He pulled her in against him, words lost in the moment. So much to do, with that harridan bellowing for Brekke to come and deal with T'ron's injuries. Seriously; F'nor did not believe that Mardra loved her Weyrmate enough for all that shouting.

"I can't give back what I took, Brekke," he murmured in her ear. "I was wrong."

Brekke put her fingers over his lips, eyes shining wetly. "We know. But… there is the future?"

He squeezed her harder, nodding. "We will have the future, my weyrwoman."

Canth and Wirenth bugled in agreement, glad for the peace between them.

**Author's Note:**

> While I feel the scene in Dragonquest between F'nor and Brekke was non-consensual, I also feel that F'nor is smart enough to come around and see past societal values to make it right. By all canon, they are and remained a committed pair, but I feel an apology of some kind, and Brekke acknowledging it, was needed.


End file.
